Mario
These are the credits to ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games''. SEGA Development Team Producer * Nobuya Ohashi Director * Hiroshi Miyamoto Senior Art Director * Kazuyuki Hoshino Art Director * Hiroshi Kanazawa Lead Programmer * Mitsuru Takahashi Lead Game Design * Naohiro Hirao Game Designers * Shingo Kawakami * Masashi Jinbo * Katsuyuki Shigihara * Shoko Kamiya * Nozomu Yamagishi * Kohei Iizuka * Tomo Matayoshi Stage Artists * Yuji Yamaga * Takanobu Kimura * Takayuki Nagashima * Takahiro Suzuki * Taichi Kuratani * Miho Furuse * Mariya Arai * Shigeo Tamura * Masato Kuboichi * Hitoshi Furukubo Lead Character Artist * Shinji Matsuura Character Artists * Akira Higaki * Yuji Kurogi Animation Director * Motohiro Fukui Character Animators * Keiichi Kizu * Yasushi Ogino * Shugo Gouda * Akihiro Suzuki * Kazuhisa Shimonou * Mieko Ajima * Kenji Odakura * Koji Ooki * Takashi Ariga * Sota Hayakawa * Guozhen Lu Cutscene Artists * Koichi Shibuya * Masashi Fukumitsu SFX Artists * Fumiyoshi Sakauchi * Haruka Yoshida Lead Graphic U.I. Artist * Takayuki Iwasaki Graphic U.I. Artists * Hiroi Sato * Keiko Suzuki Programmers * Takenori Kato * Motoyoshi Sato * Kentaro Fujita * Tomoyuki Naito * Naoko Shimura * Maki Nishimori * Masafumi Matsuyama * Hiroaki Yanagisawa * Yuzou Hirata * Mitsuki Kagawa * Kentaro Oyama * Keiichi Noda * Kouichi Nomura * Nobuo Nakagawa * Ryo Abe * Kenichiro Hidaka * Toru Yonekawa * Yuya Fukushima * Yoshitaka Kawabata * Takahiro Nagata * Koji Ogino * Takateru Ohyama * Yuuichi Okazaki * Outa Sano * Makoto Suzuki * Yoshihiko Toyoshima Sonic Character Supervisors * Takashi Iizuka * Yuji Uekawa * Eitaro Toyoda Project Support * Shun Nakamura * Sachiko Kawamura * Naofumi Hataya License & Localize Coodinator * Hiroshi Noguchi Technical Supervisors * Tetsu Katano Co Producer * Eigo Kasahara Marvelous AQL Producer * Takehiro Ishida Director * Takamichi Nitta Art Director * Masaaki Sato Lead Programmer * Noboru Yanagisawa Lead Game Designer * Tsuneaki Kaneko Game Designers * Taiki Watanabe * Kentaro Yazawa * Asuka Tachibana Stage Artists * Gosuke Sugimura * Ayako Yamasaki * Ui Honda * Tae Shirai * Tomohiro Ishino * Tsuyoki Iijima * Hiroyuki Sekiguchi * Keihan Fujii * Kousei Hatanaka Character Animators * Koichi Suzuki * Teruaki Takahashi * Shigeru Takenaka SFX Artists * Tarit Nilubol Graphic U.I Artists * Yoko Takei * Taketoyo Ogawa * Yuuki Takazawa Programmers * Kenji Yatagai * Tsuyoshi Inada * Takahiro Kudo * Jun Kanda * Ika En * Ryou Nagashima * Takahiro Nishikawa * Shuhei Osaku * Yasuyuki Kurushima * Kazuhito Shimamura Sound Section Sound Producer * Kenichi Tokoi Composers * Tadashi Kinukawa * Jun Senoue * Hideaki Kobayashi * Mitsuharu Fukuyama * Naofumi Hataya * Yuri Fukuda * Chihiro Aoki * Yutaka Minobe (delfisound, Inc.) * Ken Inaoka (Invisible Designs Lab.ltd) Amsterdam Recording & New York Mix Session Director * Atsushi SUSHI Kosugi (Beat On Beat, Inc.) Recording & Mix Engineer * Dave Darlington at Bass Hit Recording Metropole Orkest Conductor * Hamish McKeich 1st Violin * Arlia de Ruiter * Alida Schat * Sarah Koch * Denis Koenders * David Peijnenborgh * Pauline Terlouw * Seija Teeuwen * Vera van der Bie 2nd Violin * Merijn Rombout * Herman van Haaren * Wim Kok * Marianne van den Heuvel * Feyona van Iersel * Jasper van Rosmalen * Coleman Willis Viola * Mieke Honingh * Norman Jansen * Julia Jowett * Iris Schut * Isabella Petersen Cello * Bastiann van der Werf * Maarten Jansen * Wim Grin * Jascha Albracht Contrabass * Erik Winkelmann * Arend Liefkes Flute * Mariël van den Bos * Janneke Groesz Oboe * Martin de Ruiter Bassoon * Mieke van Dael Saxophone / Clarinet * Marc Scholten * Paul van der Feen * Leo Janssen * Jos Beeren * Max Boeree French Horn * Pieter Hunfeld * Roel Koster Trumpet * Jelle Schouten * Jan Hollander * Rik Mol * Sander Zweerink Trombone * Jan Bastiani * Wim Stoffer * Vincent Veneman Trombone / Bastrombone / Tuba * Juliane Gralle Percussion * Eddy Koopman * Murk Jiskoot Harp * Joke Schonewille Piano * Hans Vroomans Scoring Arranger & Music Supervisors * Tom Trapp * Recorded at MCO Studio 3, Hilversum, Netherlands, on 11 January 2013 Recording Engineer * Paul Pouwer Assistant Engineer * Wim van de Berg Monitor Engineer * Dirk Overeem Librarian * Theus de Ruig Orchestra Assistants * Hein Bouwman * Jan Visser Production Manager * Sophie Koopmans Production Assistant * Floor Cloo Office Manager * Iris Andringa Manager * Marc Altink Artistic Producer * Gert-Jan Blom Kids Voice Recording Session Contractor * Benny Diggs Tokyo Recording & Mix Session Mastering Engineer * Kazushi Kyogoku Recording & Mix Engineers * Yoshitada Miya at SEGA Digital Studio * Masahiro Fukuhara at Sound Crew Studio Conductor * Naochika Yamamoto 1st Violin * Kimiko Nakagawa * Akihiro Iwamura * Kazukuni Murakami * Zyo Kuwata * Masami Iwai * Aya Yokomizo 2nd Violin * Kanade Narihara * Toshiro Murai * Makiko Tomokiyo * Yosuke Niwa Viola * Toshiyuki Akiyama * Hirohito Hurugawara Cello * Yoko Ara * Jun Nakamura Contrabass * Masanori Ichikawa Trumpet * Yusuke Nakano * Mitsuru Tanaka Trombone * Yoichi Murata * Makoto Igarashi * Kanade Shishiuchi Tenor Saxophone/ Alto Saxophone/ Baritone Saxophone * Kei Suzuki French Horn * Kazuyuki Akasaka * Kenshow Hagiwara Tuba * Taishi Furumoto Drums * Hideo Yamaki * Toru Kawamura Bass * Vagabon Suzuki * Takeshi Taneda Guitar * Nozomi Furukawa * Jun Senoue Recording Engineers * Tatso Umetsu at LAB recorders * Taisuke Kitayoshi at Studio A-tone Yotsuya Assistant Engineers * Kazuaki Takanishi at LAB recorders * Nobue Maki at Studio A-tone Yotsuya * Yusuke Sawai at SEGA Digital Studio Score Copy * Fumio Kitamura Coordinators * Yukifumi Makino (delfisound, Inc.) * Kiyoshi Yoshida (Attic Arcade Inc.) * Masako Shibata (Cool Fin Inc.) Studio Managers * Junko Takayama (LAB recorders) * Yuko Sasaki (Free Market Co.,Ltd.) Game Sound Department Sound Editors * Teruhiko Nakagawa * Masaru Setsumaru * Tatsuya Maeda Narrator * runblebee Voice SEGA Characters (Japanese) * Jun-ichi Kanemaru * Ryo Hirohashi * Nobutoshi Canna * Taeko Kawata * Koji Yusa * Kenta Miyake * Nao Takamori * Daisuke Ono * Rumi Ochiai * Taiten Kusunoki * Daisuke Kishio * Etsuko Kozakura * Mitsuo Iwata * Wataru Takagi * Chikao Ohtsuka Recording Producer * Takuya Ohno (TOHOKUSHINSHA) Recording Assistant Producer * Kouhei Yamamoto (TOHOKUSHINSHA) Recording Director * Takatoshi Yoda (TOHOKUSHINSHA) Recording * TOKYO T.V.CENTER Sega Characters (English) * Roger Craig Smith * Kate Higgins * Mike Pollock * Kirk Thornton * Cindy Robinson * Karen Strassman * Michelle Ruff * Derek Allen * Kent Hampton * David Keefer * Troy Baker * Maggie O'Connor * Mike Mychak * Vic Mignogna * Kyle Hebert * Wally Wingert Voice Production * Studiopolis Inc. Voice Director * Jack Fletcher Casting Directors * Jack Fletcher * Joe Moeller * Jamie Simone Recording Engineers * Suzanne Goldish * Eric Lewis * John Brengman * David Barr Recording Assistants * Heather Pennington * Chris Eaton Dialogue Editors * Suzanne Goldfish * Eric Lewis * John Brengman * Elliot Anders * Terry Reif Production Assistants * Sean Kelley * James Lafferty * Chris Eaton Production Assistant * Laura Lopez Line Producer * Joe Moeller Sega Characters (French) * Alexandre Gillet * Marie-Eugènie Maréchal * Marc Bretonnière * Benjamin Pascal * Tony Marot * Sébastien Desjours * Naïké Fauveau * Benjamin Bollen * Marie Lenoir * Thierry Buisson * Benoît Du Pac * Philippe Roullier * Hervé Grull * Delphine Braillon Project Managers * Claire Astorg (La Marque Rose) * Maxime Romano (La Marque Rose) Localization Department Manager * Cécile Irlinger (La Marque Rose) Voice Director * Antoine Nouel Recording Engineer * Jérémie Durand (La Marque Rose) Sega Characters (Italian) * Renato Novara * Benedetta Ponticelli * Aldo Stella * Luca Sandri * Massimo Di Benedetto * Maurizio Merluzzo * Serena Clerici * Andrea De Nisco * Jasmine Laurenti * Marco Pagani * Claudio Moneta * Diego Sabre * Davide Albano * Tania De Domenico * Sabrina Bonfitto Project Manager * Alessandra Neve (Jinglebell Communication srl) Voice Director * Alice Bongiorni Recording Engineer * Mauro Forester (Jinglebell Communication srl) Sega Characters (German) * Marc Stachel * Anke Kortemeier * Hartmut Neugebauer * Matthias Horn * Romanus Fuhrmann * Claus Peter Damitz * Shandra Schadt * Roland Wolf * Marianne Graffam * Klaus Lochtove * Andi Krösing * Greta Gallisch * Tabea Börner Voice Director * Michael Hülsmann (Side) Recording Engineer * Ilja Köster (IK Sample for Side) Sega Character Voices (Spanish) * Jonathan López * Graciela Molina * Francesc Belda * Xavi Mouslemeni * Albert Vilar * Sergi Mesa * Meritxell Ribera * Ana Vidal * Manel Gimeno * Alfonso Vallés * Angel De Gracia * Carme Ambrós * Sofía García Voice Director * Guillermo Reinlein (Side) Recording Engineer * Carmelo Hurtado (Takemaker for Side) German & Spanish Voice Production - Project Management * Olivier Deslandes (SIDE) Sega Licensing Manager * Rentaro Nagahara Licensing Coordinator * Rika Shirai Localization & Marketing Support * Nobuyuki Minato * Daisuke Nagashima Publicity * Yasushi Nagumo Marketing * Yasushi Yamashita * Toyohisa Hiwatari Product Test * Akira Nishikawa * Osamu Sato * Yuki Takahashi * Kenji Takano * Shinji Misawa * Yuta Kikuchi * Kenzo Kadowaki * Yutaka Ikegami * Yuya Sunaga * Ryota Asano * Masashi Kanda * Jiro Kimura * Manato Ito * Masahiro Matsuno * Sachie Atsuta * Yuki Ono * Takumi Shinya * Mika Hamauchi * Daichi Sasaki * Chiharu Yoshida * Daisuke Miyamoto * Atsushi Murayama * Ryoichi Shibuya * Shunichi Senda Executive Supervisors * Osamu Ohashi * Toshihiro Nagoshi * Yukio Sugino Executive Producer * Naoya Tsurumi SEGA of America Corporate Management CEO * Tatsuyuki Miyazaki President / CFO / COO * John Cheng CCO - Sonic * Hiroyuki Miyazaki HR Director * Michelle Whitmore Production Senior Producer * Ken Ogasawara Producer * Samuel Mullen Development Director, International * Patrick Riley Senior Director of Development * Todd Hartwig Design Director * Chris Porter Development Operations Director * John Merlino Publishing Executive VP of Publishing and Strategic Planning * Yusuke Suai Senior Director of Marketing * Marcella Churchill Senior Brand Manager * Judy Gilbertson Brand Manager * Derrek Peel Associate Brand Manager * Aaron Webber Public Relations Manager * Thu Nguyen Manager of Media and Events * Teri Higgins Director of Creative Services and First Party * Jen Groeling Production Manager * Mary Disbrow Senior Graphic Designer * Marco Garcia First Party Coordinator * Andrew Wong VP of Sales * Keith Gerhardt Senior Director of Sales Operations and Administration * Laurie Mendez Director of Channel Marketing * Scott Lambrecht Senior Operations Specialist * Andy Navarro Senior Finance Manager * Jasen Chin Director of Corporate Planning * Kenya Numata Director of Business Development and Content * Yumiko Nishi Web Manager * Michael Dobbins Video Production Manager * Carl Smolka Senior Community Manager * Kellie Parker Community Manager * Julian Mehlfield Director of Legal * Liana A. Larson Legal Counsel * Jerusha Herman Associate Legal Counsel * Ziv Shmargad Contracts Administrator * Edison Haywood IT Director * Jake Salgado Manager - Network Admin and Ops * George Bueno Quality Assurance Development Operations Supervisor * Stephen Akana Standards Leads * Junior Sison Text Proofreading * Dan Buchman Mastering Lab Supervisor * Rey Casto Buzon Hardware Supervisor * Matt Ellison English Localization by * Inbound Games SEGA Europe, Ltd. COO of SEGA Europe * Jurgen Post CFO of SEGA Europe * John Ward Senior Vice President, Business Planning * Tatsuya Shikata Director, Development Services SEGA West * Jim Woods Head of Studio Localisation and ESD * Charlie Harris O'Connor Assistant Producer * Mimo Funakoshi Sonic Brand Director * David Corless Sonic Marketing Manager * Helen Churchill Assistant Brand Manager * Colm Bannon Publishing Manager * Bobby Wertheim Head of PR * Kerry Rizzo Production Manager * Natalie Forsyth Director of Legal and Business Affairs * Nicky Ormrod Legal Executive * Marine Cabour Legal Counsel * Daniel Finegold Head of Creative Services & Traffic * Jeff Webber Digital Traffic and 1st Party Submissions Coordinator * Kamaljyot Panaich Head of Program Office * Mark Le Breton Submissions Manager * Dave Pither Process and TCM Manager * Ben Howell Head of QA & Localisation QA * Ghulam Khan Production Managers * Teressa Wright * Simon Lawrence Resource Manager * Ben Jackson Localisation Manager * Marta Lois González Localisation Project Supervisor * Antonella Marras Lead Translators * Nicole Thomer Translators * Ronan Salon * Chiara Canu * Sebastián Salguero * Anaïs Maniaval * Giulia Checchi * Luis J. Paredes * Daniela Kaynert * Gabriel Casas * Giuseppe Rosa * Jesús Álvarez Mastering & Equipment Manager * Phil Adams Senior Mastering Technician * Michael Veness Assistant Mastering Technicians * Paul Hann * Shaun Young Project Lead * Adrian Daly Localisation QA Supervisor * Alessandro Irranca Localisation QA Team Lead * Ruggero Varisco Language Senior Tester * Serenella Grimaldi Language Testers * Alexis Baudon * Arthur Kerpershoek * Carina Pamminger * David Bilbao * Günther Petelin * Héctor Meléndez Díez * Irene Schauermann * Joey Jones * Mark Edward Hay * Michael Evans-Taylor * Namer Merli * Pablo Laporte * Pier Paolo Vittone * Pietro Tria * Romain Eric Bevillard Compliance Supervisor * Darran Wall Compliance Coordinator * Mohammed Ajaib Compliance Senior Technicians * Martin Walker Compliance Technicians * Louis Li * Aaron Wright * Michael Webb Functionality Supervisor * Julie Metior Project Monitor * Sanjay Jagmohan Administration and Finance Coordinator * Chris Bien QA Administrators * Chris Geiles Equipment & Shift Coordinators * Tony Langan * Christian Bailey ISM Executive Producer * Raymond Goldsmith Director, Business Affairs * Derek Mitchell Executive Director * Jonathan Kemp Visual Elements & Gameplay * Lee Cocker Olympic Approvals & Research * Riva Smith Olympic Approvals * Aaron Kirby IOC TMS Account Manager * Peter García Sjögrim Business Development Manager * Lane Young Sochi 2014 With special thanks to all at the Organizing Committee of the XXII Olympic Winter Games and the XI Paralympic Winter Games 2014 in Sochi, who contributed towards the development, production and approval of this video game. Special Thanks * Tomoya Ohtani * Tatsuya Kouzaki * Haruyoshi Tomita * Yusuke Yanagisawa * Akihiko Shimatsu * Kazuko Ohno * Shinobu Yokota Nintendo Graphic Supervisors * Akiko Kato * Yo Onishi * Tsuyoshi Watanabe Illustration Supervisors * Shigehisa Nakaue * Yusuke Nakano Artwork * Yuka Kotaki * Ryo Koizumi Manual Editing * Shungo Suzuki * Aki Sakurai Sound Supervisors * Koji Kondo Nintendo Character Voices * Charles Martinet * Sam Kelly * Deanna Mustard * Kenny James * Caety Sagoian * Takashi Nagasako * Kazumi Totaka * Toru Asakawa * Sanae Susaki * Atsushi Masaki * Tadd Morgan * Nate Bihldorff * Masato Mizuta NOA Localization Coordination * Nate Bihldorff * Hélène Bisson-Pelland * Galia Rodriguez Hornedo NOE Localisation Management * Barbara Wallace * Hitomi Naitoh * Andrew Steele NOE Localisation QA Coordination * Michael Frisch * Oliver Müller NOE Localisation * Brendan Quinn * Christian Isopp * Julien Llopart * Jean-Daniel Fischer * Andrea Bellezza * Edoardo Camporese * Leonardo Pappalardo * Monica Joseph * David Tejera Expósito * Pablo Jesús Sánchez Morcillo * Patrick Koudstaal * Moos Boulogne * Paula Stravers * Arnout Karssenberg * Anton Ivanchikov * Dmitrii Kaloev * Anna Baklanova * Inga Kukshtel * Ksenija Kabanova * Marina Sosnovskaya CULTURETRANSLATE GmbH * Giorgio Mattiuzzo * Aliya Roslova * Jessica Schuster * Inna Kryvoruchko Debug * Mario Club Co., Ltd. * NOA Product Testing Technical Support * Yuta Arai * Kyohei Minato * Hirotake Matsuhita * Kotaro Hiromatsu Associate Producers * Emi Watanabe * Tomoyoshi Yamane Producer * Toyokazu Nonaka General Producer * Shinya Takahashi Executive Producer * Satoru Iwata Category:Credits